Captain Falcon's Contest History
Who is Captain Falcon? Most people know Captain Falcon from the Super Smash Bros. series. Very few people know him from his series of origin, F-Zero. And everyone knows him as a fighter, but those who really know him know him for his true occupation - the greatest racer in the entire galaxy. Captain Falcon didn't actually appear in the first F-Zero game, but he was in the comic that came with it. In the second installment in the series, F-Zero X on Nintendo 64, Captain Falcon appeared as a playable racer. In 1999, Falcon left the cockpit for the first time and fought as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. This was when most people got to know him. He was absent from GBA's 2001 game, F-Zero: Maximum Velocity, but one of the racers in the said game, Kent Aketchi, claimed to be his son. Also in 2001, Super Smash Bros. Melee was released on Game Cube, which featured Captain Falcon as a starting character this time. In 2003, Game Cube's F-Zero GX found Captain Falcon in a Story Mode-type game for the first time, and it was not your typical racing game Story Mode at all. In 2004, F-Zero got its own TV series, and of course, Captain Falcon was in it. F-Zero: GP Legend, a GBA game based off of the TV series, featured many story modes, each based on a different character. Needless to say, Captain Falcon had one of them. Captain Falcon may never get the respect he deserves. Racing and driving games wouldn't be what they are today without 4 specific characters. Tanner is the first. Mario is the second. Diddy Kong is the third. And Captain Falcon is the fourth. "Falcooooooonnnnnnnnn PUNCH!" - Captain Falcon (Writeup courtesy of darkx5642358951) Captain Falcon's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 4-6 Summer 2006 Contest - Time Division - 8 Seed * Time Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Crono, 29306 25.84% - 84090 74.16% * Extrapolated Strength --- 46th Place 21.48% SSBM is a gold mine for getting characters into contests, and Captain Falcon is the latest example. He wasn't put in a winnable position (thanks, female bracket), but at least he got in and proved once again why SSBM is a godly force on GameFAQs. Well, that plus F-Zero's four fans. We're slowly but surely getting to the day when all of the SSBM characters get in at least once. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 3 - Second Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 22482 18.79% - Fox McCloud, 54609 45.63% - Wario, 26937 22.51% - Banjo, 15638 13.07% Captain Falcon somehow made a return appearance this year, and he was put into one of the most uninteresting matches of the contest--a fourway Nintendo affair with fodder and midcarders. He took third place as expected, though he did help to expose Wario for the worthless sack of crap that he is. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 4 - Third Group * Division 4 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 34435 28.39% - Alucard, 43108 35.54% - Diddy Kong, 22950 18.92% - Kratos Aurion, 20787 17.14% * Division 4 Round 2 --- 4th place, 25734 19.23% - Pikachu, 40553 30.30% - Alucard, 39153 29.26% - Arthas Menethil, 28382 21.21% Seeing Captain Falcon falling apart when going up against Nintendo characters many thought the same would happen in this match since Diddy Kong was the hyped newcomer. Instead it was Falcon that got the upper hand in SFF and was able to easily place in second in the first round. It wasn't the same in the second round where Pikachu is a lot higher in the Nintendo hierarchy, but Falcon was able to take the lead over Arthas for a little while. It's a shame that we don't have a proper reading of Falcon. Winter 2010 Contest - Midgar Division - 4 Seed * Midgar Round 1 --- Defeated (13) Wander, 46968 71.13% - 19060 28.87% * Midgar Round 2 --- Defeated (5) Riku, 36378 52.48% - 32940 47.52% * Midgar Semifinal --- Lost to (1) Cloud Strife, 16200 30.07% - 37679 69.93% * Extrapolated Strength --- 33rd Place 27.94% Captain Falcon was finally given a real chance in this contest and was as far away from Nintendo opposition as he could be. His performance against Wander wasn't as great as some expected to be, but with this being anti-blowoutFAQs people didn't pay much attention to it. Falcon was able to capitalize on Kingdom Hearts being weaker this contest and was able to defeat Riku during the day. His final opponent, Cloud expectedly destroyed him, but Falcon was able to impress by staying above 30%. I guess we can safely say that his match against Crono was an anomaly. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 4 - 13 Seed * Division 4 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 10139 35.95% - (6) Alucard, 10242 36.32% - (22) Rydia, 7821 27.73% Falcon was a mild upset pick, though most people felt that due to this being a night match Falcon would not be able to win it. Using the traditional Nintendo board vote Captain Falcon was able to start off with the lead and even as the power hour ended Falcon kept gaining giving people confidence that he could pull off the upset. Once the lead grew to 500, almost three hours in Alucard finally began to make significant cuts. Falcon was able to stall out the comeback until morning which should have been enough to win the match, but Alucard for once won the morning vote, against a Smash characters of all things and continued to build a lead and win the match. Winter 2010 Contest - Division 8 - 9 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- Defeated (8) Richter Belmont, 17531 60.4% - 11496 39.6% * Division 8 Round 2 --- Lost to (1) Sephiroth, 10046 35.07% - 18597 64.93% Nintendo hasn't given F-Zero another shot in ages, but Falcon owes its fame to Smash Bros, and hype for Ultimate helped. He in a way avenged his defeat to Castlevania in the previous contest by handily beating Richter Belmont before an expected beatdown to a Noble Niner, only scoring slightly higher on the villain of Final Fantasy VII compared to the hero 8 years prior. Category:Contest Histories